


Not a Joke

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Kinktober, M/M, Size Kink, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: When they had been younger, Eddie refused to believe all the jokes about Richie's dick because, well, that's what they were. Jokes. They were thirteen, for Christ's sake. That's what thirteen year old boys did. They made terrible sexual jokes. Richie may have been the worst out of the Losers, but the rest of them weren't totally immune to it. Eddie had just assumed that it was simply bravado.Now it was 27 years later, they had defeated Pennywise, he and Richie had fallen into bed once they had gotten back to the Derry Inn, and Richie washung.





	Not a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober! i'm going to actually attempt it this year lol

When they had been younger, Eddie refused to believe all the jokes about Richie's dick because, well, that's what they were. Jokes. They were thirteen, for Christ's sake. That's what thirteen year old boys did. They made terrible sexual jokes. Richie may have been the worst out of the Losers, but the rest of them weren't totally immune to it. Eddie had just assumed that it was simply bravado. Now it was 27 years later, they had defeated Pennywise, he and Richie had fallen into bed once they had gotten back to the Derry Inn, and Richie was _hung_.

Eddie paused, his hands still fisted in Richie's jeans that he had been pulling off, and stared.  
  
"You like what you see?" Richie asked with a smirk. The subtle move to drag the blanket closer to him did not go unnoticed, however.

He was nervous.

Well, Eddie couldn't be having that. Sure, he was surprised that all the jokes had been true, but it was a good surprise.

A very _good_ surprise.

"Yeah, I do," Eddie responded, voice breathless. "I can't wait to have this inside me."

Richie moaned as Eddie finished taking his jeans and boxers off. He had already taken his own clothes off first, because of course he had to do everything or otherwise Richie would have never acted on his feelings, so they were now good to go. He just needed...

"Fuck," he muttered as his head fall to Richie's shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?" Richie asked. He ran his hand through Eddie's hair, trying to be comforting, but Eddie's hair was still knotted from the water in the quarry, and Richie's fingers got stuck and tugged on it.

Eddie didn't tell him off, though. It still got the job done.

"I didn't exactly think that I would be having sex on this trip. I don't have a condom, let alone any lube."

"Oh, well, that's alright. We have all the time in the world, now."

"But I want this..." Eddie reached down and squeezed Richie's cock. "...in me yesterday."

"_Oh my God_. How did you turn out to be the hornier of us?" Richie shook his head. "Never mind. I don't care. I'm sorry, baby. You'll just have to wait, but there's still plenty that we can do."

Well, he wasn't wrong. As much as Eddie wanted to feel Richie stretching him open, he could also see his lips stretching around Richie's cock. His jaw was going to _ache_, and it was going to be just as good.

"That's a good idea. But you're still going to run to the pharmacy tomorrow for supplies."

"Why does it have to be me?" Richie asked. He pushed himself up so he could glare down at Eddie, who was making himself comfortable between his legs.

"Because I'm never going to that fucking place ever again."

And then Eddie took Richie into his mouth. _God_, he'd been right. He could barely fit half of Richie into his mouth. That wasn't going to stop him, of course. He wasn't a quitter. He started bobbing his head, taking some more in little by little, while he used his hand to work the rest. It was going to take practice, and lots of it, if he ever was going to be able to deep throat Richie, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives working up to that. Until then, he was going to pull out every trick he knew to give Richie the most mind blowing blow job of his life.

After a few minutes, Eddie's eyes had started to water. He wanted to reach up and wipe the tears away, but it was hard to do so, and he opted to keep going. That had been the right idea because he found that it was turning him on even more. He felt so _used_, especially since Richie was so far gone at this point, that his hips were pushing up off the bed slightly, moaning loudly. Eddie eased up and let Richie fuck his mouth, which gave him a free hand to reach down and start to pump his own neglected cock. It only took a few jerks before he was coming all over the sheets, moaning around Richie. Spit dribbled everywhere as Eddie relaxed his mouth so that Richie could finish. His hips were moving so fast that Eddie felt as if he might end up thrown off the bed. Which also was surprisingly not a bad idea the more he contemplated it. So he was a little more into the rough stuff than he originally thought.

Now he _really_ couldn't wait for Richie to fuck him.

Richie moaned loudly above him, grabbing Eddie's hair once more, as he started to come. Eddie tried to swallow as much of it as he could, but Richie was just _so big_ that Eddie _couldn't_. Most of Richie's cum ended up dripping down Eddie's chin, and he knew he must look like an absolute mess. He _was_ an absolute mess, but for once in his life, he couldn't bring himself to care. Richie reached over to the bed side table and pulled out a few tissues to clean Eddie up, although all he really ended up doing was getting tissue stuck to his chin.

"Thanks a lot, asshole," Eddie mumbled.

"I was _trying_ to be a gentlemen," Richie huffed in retaliation.

They locked eyes and then, at the same time, said, "Shower."

Which Eddie _was_ grateful for, even if they were only going to get even dirtier in the morning. He wasn't about to let Richie forget that he had a pharmacy trip to make.


End file.
